buttr_topp_softballfandomcom-20200213-history
Iowa Amateur Softball Association Champions
A list of the champions of the Iowa Amateur Softball Association. After 1999, the team listed is the "Class A" Champion. # 1930 Fort Dodge Dodgers (Fort Dodge then won the 10-team Northwest Tournament in Minneapolis: Three teams were from Minnesota, four from Wisconsin, one from Michigan and one from Canada) # 1931 Des Moines Old Pals # 1932 Des Moines Old Pals (first official year of ASA) # 1933 Des Moines Old Pals # 1934 Boone Patty Anne (defeated Des Moines Old Pals 4-0 in finals) Robert Keefer - Athletic Hall of Fame, Showcase Iowa Schools -- Patty Anne finished fourth in the World Series at Lincoln Park in Chicago, led by pitcher Franz Linden. Drake Research Paper. Des Moines Register, August 13, 1972 # 1935 Boone Dairy (formerly Boone Patty Anne) # 1936 Waterloo Schukei Motors # 1937 Boone Nite Hawks # 1938 Des Moines Iowa Pack (winning pitcher Robert Keefer) -- Pack reached the semifinals of the world tournament in Chicago. # 1939 Waterloo Schukei Motors # 1940 Sioux City Sioux Toolers # 1941 Des Moines Iowa Pack # 1942 Des Moines Boyt Harness (winning pitcher Robert Keefer) # 1943 Fort Dodge Tobin Packing # 1944 Clarinda P.O.W. Camp Guards # 1945 Clarinda P.O.W. Camp Guards # 1946 Waterloo John Deere Plows # 1947 Des Moines Willkei House Vets # 1948 Waterloo John Deere Plows # 1949 Sioux City Burnette Motors # 1950 Cedar Rapids Danceland # 1951 Des Moines Hot-N-Tots # 1952 Sioux City Blue Bunny Ice Cream -- went on to win the Western Regional Championship in St. Joseph, Missouri; first Iowa team to win a regional tournament since the regional tournament began in 1942. # 1953 Cedar Rapids Whitey's Auto # 1954 Des Moines Glenn Towers Truckers # 1955 Des Moines Glenn Towers Truckers # 1956 Des Moines Nite Hawks # 1957 Sioux City Harbeck's Footwear # 1958 Boone Merchants # 1959 Sioux City Investors # 1960 Boone Merchants # 1961 Cedar Rapids Fleck's Falstaff # 1962 Cedar Rapids Fleck's Falstaff # 1963 Des Moines Club Cavalier # 1964 Sioux City Gibson's Appliance # 1965 Cedar Rapids Fleck's Falstaff # 1966 Des Moines Great Plains Bag # 1967 Cedar Falls Larry Lange Ford # 1968 Cedar Falls Larry Lange Ford # 1969 Cedar Rapids Welty Way # 1970 Cedar Rapids Welty Way # 1971 Cedar Rapids Welty Way # 1972 Clear Lake Butt'r Topp # 1973 Des Moines Bombers # 1974 Des Moines Bombers # 1975 Clear Lake Butt'r Topp # 1976 Cedar Rapids Collins # 1977 Cedar Rapids Modern Piping # 1978 Clear Lake Butt'r Topp # 1979 Cedar Rapids Modern Piping & Des Moines Bombers (Co-champions) # 1980 Clear Lake Butt'r Topp # 1981 Clear Lake Butt'r Topp # 1982 Des Moines Coors Bombers # 1983 Clear Lake Butt'r Topp # 1984 # 1985 Davenport Thoms Proestler # 1986 Sioux City Penn Corp. # 1987 Cedar Rapids Teleconnect # 1988 Des Moines LaPizza House/Henry J's # 1989 Sioux City Penn Corp. # 1990 Des Moines Metros # 1991 Cedar Rapids Bosch - Rausch Financial Group # 1992 Sioux City Gateway 2000 Soos # 1993 Des Moines Metros # 1994 Sioux City Gateway 2000 Soos # 1995 Sioux City Gateway 2000 Soos # 1996 Mahoney's # 1997 Central Iowa Express # 1998 Central Iowa Express # 1999 Central Iowa Express # 2000 Albaugh Inc. (Ankeny) # 2001 Des Moines Knights # 2002 Albaugh Inc. # 2003 Albaugh Inc. & Elkhart (Co-champions, tied due to rain) # 2004 Albaugh Inc. # 2005 Albaugh Inc. # 2006 Reasnor RPM's (Monroe) # 2007 Palazzo's Java House (Pleasant Hill) # 2008 Palazzo's Java House # 2009 Palazzo's Java House # 2010 Iowa Cocks (Ottumwa) # 2011 Palazzo's Java House # 2012 Albaugh Inc. # 2013 # 2014 # 2015 # 2016 Palazzo's Vacations